Barcode readers are useful for reading barcodes on many different types of items. Hand-held barcode readers have the advantage of being portable, but in some venues having to hold a hand-held barcode reader is a disadvantage.
It would be desirable to provide a barcode reading station for mounting a hand-held barcode reader.